My dear agony
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Le dolía pero tenía que soportar que ella estaba en mundos diferentes estando con otro chico que decía ser "su novio"… Su querida agonía era quien le hacía sufrir pero también se volvía a enamorar de ella con tan solo verla estando distanciado. [Ukyo x Heroine]


_**Espero que les guste es mi primer fic :D de Amnesia**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Amnesia no me pertenecen**_

_**Aclaraciones: Es un drabble de 500 palabras, Ukyo x Heroine… Ukyo llama "mi querida agonía" a Heroine porque mientras que ella está en diferentes mundos el sufre en su interior…**_

_**Summary: Le dolía pero tenía que soportar que ella estaba en mundo diferentes estando con otro chico que decía ser "su novio"… Su querida agonía era quien le hacía sufrir pero también se volvía a enamorar de ella con tan solo verla estando distanciado. [Ukyo x Heroine]**_

* * *

_**My Dear Agony**_

Con tal solo verla a una corta distancia sin que ella misma se dé cuenta que la espiaban, el era feliz, siempre volvía al mismo día 1 de agosto. El se sentía culpable por las cosas que hizo su otra personalidad: Ese lado oscuro que despertó desde que este caso raro de "mundos diferentes" comenzó con un simple deseo… Tal vez, para esa chica era un desconocido porque no lo recordaba, pero para Ukyo, Heroine seguía siendo su novia, su hermosa y tierna novia: cuya eligió para tenerla a su lado. Aunque esa joven no recuerde su nombre, el peli verde iba a estar siempre allí, protegiéndola y cuidándola, evitando los accidentes hasta que llegara esa fecha… 25 de agosto.

Era un ¿ángel malvado? O un ¿ángel de la guarda? No importa esa duda, malvado o bueno, Ukyo la protegía con su propia vida. Tenía que estar torturándose entre sus pensamientos por haberla matado en otros mundos, además lo que más le dolía era que habían otros chicos ocupando su lugar, ni siquiera ellos la conocían mejor que él, este entraba en su habitación cuya estaba viendo en el álbum de fotos; todos aquellos bellos momentos que había pasado a su lado, pues en cada 1 de agosto, su novia tenía que estar saliendo con otros chicos que llevaban el dicho papel falso en la obra, es decir, siendo los novios de Heroine. Eso le molestaba un poco por el hecho de que habían otros jóvenes tras de ella…

—"Nos vemos" —le decía al despedirse de ella después de haberla salvado de otro accidente.

¿Volteo? A decir verdad, Ukyo después de despedirse de la castaña, siempre volteaba hacia atrás para verla y contemplarla desde a lo lejos, le dolía cuando lo miraba con temor y dudas, esa mirada que podías encontrar la pregunta de _¿Quién eres tú? O ¿De dónde te conozco? _Preguntas cuya a él le gustaría decirle la respuesta pero ella tenía que encontrarlas de una manera diferente.

_My dear agony, _por dentro se estaba muriendo porque en otros mundos no la tenía a su lado,los otros chicos pidieron un deseo muy diferente, en cambio, el peli verde quería volverla a ver…Un deseo muy fuerte y ¿prohibido? Este mismo deseo fue el causante de todo, de que Heroine vuelva nuevamente al 1 de agosto… El aunque la salvara, estaba esperando que ella llegue a su mundo, donde allí; Heroine es su novia una vez más, para tenerla y abrazarla con fuerza para que no se vuelva a ir. Su quería agonía, siempre fue aquella muchacha: perdida, despistada, tierna, cariñosa, tímida y amable…Le gustaba acompañarla hasta su casa y despedirse dándole un tierno beso, eso será el único recuerdo de "oro" que tendrá Ukyo cuando salía con Heroine, un recuerdo que le gustaría intentarlo en su mundo, pero tiene miedo de matarla otra vez y que todo nuevamente se repita, como que una y otra vez tenía que empezar de cero. No le gustaba tener esta personalidad, porque la espantaba y eso no quería… Ver el atardecer a su lado, es lo que le gustaría repetir estando a su lado sin importar las consecuencias, el joven hará lo posible para dominar esta personalidad oscura que había despertado en su interior.

—Mi querida agonía, siempre estaré para ti. Tarde o temprano recuperaras la memoria y vendrás a mí. —murmuro por lo bajo mientras sostenía su paraguas y observaba el cielo nublado e lluvioso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado **_

_**:D ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
